


Eyes

by CherryBlossomLesbian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlossomLesbian/pseuds/CherryBlossomLesbian
Summary: "...you have nice eyes."It was Sam's turn to freeze then."And a nice face-"Barnes what are you doing you're digging a hole you can't get out of stop talking immediately."I don't know."OR: First kiss, short and sweet.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 133





	Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> [Tweet that inspired this](https://twitter.com/616RMANOVA/status/1370445671656943616)!

"Dude, seriously." Sam broke the eye contact they had had. "You gotta stop staring at me. It's getting weird." 

Bucky was frozen in place. He had no idea why- there wasn't anger in Sam's voice, it was more like confusion, but at the same time Bucky felt like he'd been caught like a deer in the headlights. 

"Why do you do it anyway? You trying to get an award for being the staring avenger?" Sam said jokingly as he turned away to shrug out of his wings. 

"...you have nice eyes." 

It was Sam's turn to freeze then. 

"And a nice face-" _Barnes what are you doing you're digging a hole you can't get out of stop talking immediately. _"I don't know."__

__Sam turned back, reinstating the eye contact, and Bucky's breath was knocked out of him. The way the light shone through the window outlined Sam's body like an angel made his heart skip a beat._ _

__When did he get this far in love? When did his crush turn into this?_ _

__""a nice face" like a good canvas to punch or "a nice face" like you want to cradle it in the palm of your hands at the end of a date?" Sam asked, stepping out of the line of sunlight and for some reason he looked even more heavenly then._ _

__Bucky swallowed. "Which one do you want it to be?"_ _

__They stayed still and silent for a solid minute._ _

__Then, Sam walked the seven feet to close the gap between them, so close that Bucky could feel his breath on his cheek._ _

__"Can I?" Sam asked, voice softer than Bucky's ever heard it be, and Bucky knew what he was asking even without the words to support his hypothesis._ _

__Bucky nodded, and in a split second Sam's hands were cradling Bucky's face, and their lips met for just a second before Sam pulled back._ _

__It was a quick, chaste kiss._ _

__But it meant the same as if it lasted an eternity._ _

__"By the way," Sam began, looking into Bucky's eyes the same way Bucky had looked at Sam's a million times before. "You have nice eyes too."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cartersleia)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://cartersleia.tumblr.com)


End file.
